Yaten and Minako's Date
by Star17P
Summary: What happens when Yaten agree's to go on a date with Minako? What crazieness is expected? Who knows?
1. Plans

Hi! I just came up with this idea, after watching the Star's ep. 'Usagi and Seiya's nervous date.' Then I asked myself. What would a date between Minako and Yaten be like. Well here is some info. The story starts with Minako going around to the lights, with the movie tickets.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1--- Plans  
  
--------------------  
  
"Aino Minako, age 16 here!" Said the girl with long gold hair, held up with a red bow. "Why am I sneaking around, and following those three guys you ask? Well I am trying to get one to go on a date with me." The girl named Minako said "I am going to try my best to get one of them , but out of the three of them, I hope Yaten Kou will go to this movie with me." Minako said, then she took out two tickets, and ran up to the short , silver haired 16 year old. She really ran behind him, and started following him, or as he would put it 'stalking'. Minako then tapped Yaten on the shoulder. Yaten turned around and asked "What do _you_ want?" with his normal attitude. "Well Yaten, I happen to know that you have a day off." Minako started. Yaten looked startled "How the heck did you know about that?" Yaten asked. Minako gave a sorta evil grin and said "Aino Minako has her sources." Yaten stared at the girl. "Well, I was wondering, if you have the time to go to a movie with me." Minako said. Yaten stood looking at her for a minute, usually he would just say 'NO.' Then he would walk away, and tell the girl not to bother him, but today he was feeling nice. "What movie?" He asked. Minako looked at him, with stars in her eyes "Adult Love xx." Minako said. Yaten took a few steps back, and looked at her like she had six heads. "To be honest I would rather see Bloody Massacre 2000. Sorry." Yaten said walking away. But then he felt Minako's hand grab his shoulder. Yaten then asked "What gives?" Minako looked at him "We will see that movie then." she said, with all seriousness in her voice. "Minako, why do you have to bother me, with the question to go on a date?" Yaten asked. "I bother you for this date, because I could sense that you want to go out with me." Minako said. Yaten laughed, this caused Minako to look at him _'I have never heard him laugh.'_ She thought. "Whats funny?" Minako asked. "You." Yaten said "Never in my life, have I met someone who acts like you do. Fine I'll go to the movie, but not the one you have tickets for, since I think you may be a little disturbed to have gotten tickets to that..............but the only reason I'll go is since, you are amusing me at this time." Yaten said, with his normal tone. Minako went to hug him, but he stopped her saying "**Rule one** : _Never_ hug me, or mess up my hair." Minako then said "**Rule one** : _Never_ give the goddess of Love rules." Yaten then looked at her "_You_, goddess of love. HA!" Minako gave Yaten a smack on the side of the head. "I am the goddess of love and beauty, Like it or Not!" Minako said. Yaten started to laugh "I can't picture it, there must have been some mess up someplace." Minako went to yell at Yaten and then he said "I'll pick you up at 7 pm. So its four now, that gives you time to get ready, dress nice, I may just take you to dinner." Then he walked away leaving Minako looking at him _'Was Yaten Kou just nice to me? Maybe my true powers of love are setting in! YAY! Now Minako stop thinking, you have to get ready!'_ Then Minako thought _'Wait, he does not know were I live!'_ this caused her to chase him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for reading. Now, I must say this Sailor Moon is not my property, and it will never be. Second the title 'Bloody Massacre 2000' I came up with. I know I may not have Yatens character right. But in the manga, he had the anime Seiya's personality, so I usually base things on both. Well now that thats done. Tell me what u think (if u want that is)

bye


	2. Before the date, and start of the date

Last time :::::::::  
  
Yaten agrees to go on date with Minako, but never asks were she lives, this cause's Minako to chase him.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2--- Before the date, and start of the date  
  
------------------------  
  
"The nerve that Yaten Kou has." Minako said to herself, looking into her rooms vanity. "Saying he will pick me up at 7. Were was he going to pick me up from, the zoo?" After saying this comment, she heard the laughs of a certain blue eyed white cat. "Shut up Artemis!" Minako yelled at the cat. "I'm sorry. but why did you pick zoo as the place to have him pick you up?" The cat asked. "I was just...........arg!" Minako just shut up and went to her closet. "Artemis, what time is it?" Minako asked. "It is now 5:00." The cat replied. "Now, since you are the only one here, which one of these dresses should I wear?" Minako asked, taking out 5 formal dresses. "Minako, I think you should call him, and ask if its formal." The cat said, not wanting to help Minako, since he had bad. No Terrible experiences helping the Venus child pick out clothes. "Good idea!" Minako said, grabbing her cell phone, and dialing the number. She then heard "Who is it?" "Um, Hi Yaten." Minako said. "What is it now, you chased me to tell me your address, now what?" He asked. "Well, should I dress formal, casual, or formal but casual?" The blond asked. "The last one. I would help you more, but I need to get ready, Seiya just threw mud on me, so I have to go kill him, ja." Then she heard the phone hang up. Minako laughed. "Whats so funny?" Artemis asked "Oh the Three Lights is going to be down to the Two Lights, due to the fact Seiya threw mud on Yaten, I should start hanging out at there house, to see what a normal day with them is like." Minako said. "You already stock them, dont start thinking that you are moving in with them too." The cat said. "Can't a girl dream? Now Leave my Room, bald spotted cat." Minako said. "It's not a bald spot!" The cat yelled. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Leave!" Minako yelled. The cat walked out of the room thinking 'Maybe it is not wise for her to hang around that Yaten.'   
  
A few minutes later, Minako came out dressed in a orange dress, that had a yellow ribbon around her waist that had a bow. She then went into the bath room, and put her her up in a high pony tail, using the red ribbon, then she put on lip gloss, and walked out of the room, looked at the clock, which now said it was 6:48. She sat on the sofa, and waited. 'I hope this is not to fancy, I guess its semi formal. Oh well.'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yaten had a pair of sunglasses on, a green shirt, and beige jeans on. He looked at the paper that had her address, phone number, and screen name scribbled on it. "I thought she would not notice that I had no idea were she livid. I give her credit. Not many people would chase me, 4 blocks to give me this." Yaten walked past a flower shop, he looked at his watch. "I could still be fashionably late. I'll get her a flower." He thought. He walked into the store, and many people looked at him. He heard "ITS YATEN KOU!" Yaten walked past the group, and got a white rose, walked up to the counter. He noticed people starring at him still, so he said "Can't a guy buy a flower for his date in peace?" He just got a wide-eyed stare from a bunch of girls. After paying for the rose, he did something he hated. Run. He had to get away from the girls who were now following. His brain told him 'hop the fence, take back rodes.' He did what was said, and ended up right on the street Minako livid on (In the Sailor V manga, Minako had to hop a fence for a short cut.) 'She could have told me about this.' Yaten thought. He then walked up to the door of Minako's house, knocked on it. Then he looked at the clock 7:03.   
  
Minako got up from the sofa, and answered the door. "Yaten, your thre........" she started. "Here, I got you a flower." Yaten said, handing the white rose to the girl. "Oh thank you Yaten! I love it!" Minako said "Thought you would. Now let........." Yaten started but Minako's mother came from no ware. "Oh wait, it's not every day my daughter has a date with an idol, oh I'm sorry I did not believe you. Now stand right here, I need to take a picture!" Mrs. Aino said. "Mom............" Minako started. "Minako, and I believe Yatens your name, well yeah, smile." Mrs. Aino said "Yaten, when I say three, make a run for it, she will want to get 12 pictures." Minako whispered to Yaten. Yaten nodded. "Three!" Minako yelled. At this Yaten opened the door, and him and Minako ran for there lives. "OK, hop the fence, that's my best short cut." Minako said. "I know about it." Yaten said. "Mob of fans chased me, it helped me a lot." Minako laughed. "Do you want to see the movie first, or wait until the next showing, and we get dinner first?" Yaten asked. "Sure Yaten, where do you want to go?" Minako said, then she thought 'If he say McDonald's, I'll sock him.' "Well, personally, I could go for a lobster dinner." Yaten said. "Are you sure, that sounds ex......"Minako started "I don't care, I just feel like lobster, if your forgetting I am a Three Light. To be honest, I don't really think you want to get McDonald's." Yaten said, then he thought 'Yep, I knew what you were thinking.' "I could go for lobster too, then." Minako said, then she grabbed onto Yatens arm. "Minako." He said "I need to have blood running through that arm." Minako laughed, and loosened her hold on his arm. Yaten looked at the girl 'Well at least she is not breaking my arm. In the end she wins.' "Yaten, you owe me another date you know." Minako said. "What?" Yaten said looking at the girl yet again. "That's right, you owe me another one, its the fee for me having to chase you for 4 blocks, to give you my address, phone number and screen name." 'Arg.' Yaten thought. "Let's see how tonight goes, then I may consider it." Yaten said, with a flat look on his face, and in his voice. "Lead the way to the restaurant Yaten!" Minako yelled 'Gosh, right in the ear!' Yatens brain screamed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter.   
  
I have some things to day :  
  
My website is being updated and a link on it, will lead to a personal page, that will have some stories that I either had on fan fiction (Like the original 15 chapter A new future.) or never put on fan fiction.   
  
Well, I may just draw this story into a comic strip, since its fun. That would be put onto the page I am making at the moment :)   
  
Bye!  
  
-Usagi 


	3. Dinner

Chapter 3---- Dinner  
  
-----------------  
  
Yaten and Minako walked into a fancy restaurant. Right away they were led to a table for two, since Yaten was, a Three Light. The two were givin a menu, and Minako watched as Yaten read it. She then picked it up, and asked "Yaten, what do you recommend?" Yaten looked up from the menu and said "Lobster." Then he went back to reading. "Anything else?" Minako asked. She saw him getting frustrated "Can I first look at the menu, I'll tell you the rest after I'm done reading." He said with his normal attitude. "If you talk to girls like that they wont like you." Minako said. Yaten looked up with at her, and said "Should I care?" Then he went to read again. Minako looked at him again, then said "Your weird Yaten.""I personally think you are, wait, I think you are 100x weirder then anyone I have ever met." Yaten said.   
  
Minako just looked at him. "I take that as a complement from you then?" Yaten smirked "Yep. If I were you I would go with the stuffed lobster."   
  
'At least he told me something I wanted to know, it sounds good.' Minako smiled "Then I will get that." "Nope, thats what I'm getting." Yaten said "Then I wont get anything, and we share." Minako said. Yaten looked at her "If your not getting food, what make you think I will share?" Minako looked Yaten dead in the eye "Because Yaten, we are on a date, and I could get my mother to chase you around with a camera, for 12 blocks." Yatens eyes widened "Revenge is sweet." Minako sighed. "Fine, we both get lobster then." Yaten said, Minako looked at him "I hate lobster." Yaten sweet dropped "Then why the heck were you saying that you were going to get what I was going to get, and why were you saying we would share?" "To annoy you." Minako said. Yaten looked at her _'This is going to be one LONG night.'_   
  
Minako looked at the menu and decided on getting a steaming shrimp meal, Yaten got stuffed lobster and caviar. "How could you eat that!" Minako asked, Yaten looked at her "Because its good." "How could fish eggs taste good?" Minako asked  
  
"Because." Yaten said  
  
"Because why?"Minako asked  
  
"Because."Yaten said  
  
"Because why Yaten, we could sit here all night doing this, just answer the stinkin question." Minako said  
  
"That was my line, but I would have phrased it differently......."Yaten said  
  
"Well Mr. Kou, why do you find fish eggs to taste soooooo good?"Minako asked   
  
"Because, I dont know."Yaten said smirking  
  
"All this trouble just to hear 'I don't know.'"Minako sighed  
  
"Yep."Yaten said  
  
"Just proves how odd you are."Minako said   
  
"I'm not the odd one, your the one asking me why I eat caviar, it is obvious that we have different taste, I like lobster and caviar, and you don't." Yaten said  
  
"Oh shut up, the foods here."Minako said, Yaten sighed, and started to eat.   
  
"Yaten, what movie are we seeing again?"Minako asked  
  
"Blood Massacre 2000."Yaten said  
  
"You still don't want to see Adult Love xx?"Minako asked, giving a fake hurt look  
  
"No."Yaten said, looking at the girl, like she had grown 7 heads  
  
"I was joking."Minako said  
  
"I know."Yaten said  
  
"Prove it."Minako said  
  
"I am the one who invented the fake hurt look."Yaten said  
  
"No, I did, I have been using it way before you were, oh never mind."Minako said, realizing his birthday was a few months earlier then her own. Yaten laughed _'Maybe it won't be such a long night, but some things she has done in the bast hour, have annoyed the living daylights out of me.'_ Minako looked at Yaten, and grinned _'That stupid movie he wants to see, better not scare me to death, or I will haunt him.' _Then the two looked one another in the eye, and smiled, and went back to eating.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for reading this chappie. - I'm having so much fun writing this one. I pretty much am thinking what it is like, when me and my friends sit at the boys lunch table, and then also thinking what it is like sitting across from my brother at a restaurant, but with out me kicking him.   
  
Things I have planned for next chappie-  
  
More Minako annoying Yaten, and more Yaten comebacks. And, fights over what size popcorn to get, and snacks. And what ever happened with those tickets that Minako had?  
  
Until next chapter  
  
-Usagi

P.S. Sorry for the weird way the writing is, I was trying something out.


	4. Before the Movie

Chapter 4 ---- Before the Movie  
  
--------------------  
  
Minako and Yaten had finally made it out of the restaurant, which in time had some fighting on how much the tip should be, Yaten said Minako should pay the tip, Minako said Yaten was paying the whole thing, since he should act like a gentlemen, and then in the end, she won. Now the were walking to the movie theater. He was smiling, and this caused Minako to put a fake freaked out face on.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Yaten is smiling! It's the end of the world."Minako said, this cause Yaten to put a annoyed face on.  
  
"That my friend is the LAST time I smile in front of you."Yaten said  
  
"Sorry. But it is rare to see you smile, for no reason."Minako said  
  
"I smile, plenty of times."Yaten said, with a really annoyed look on.   
  
"Smiling for the camera does not count."Minako said. Yaten looked at the girl.  
  
"I don't only smile for the camera."Yaten said  
  
"I also don't mean smiling when your on stage, or saying the fake comments that you are glad to be their."Minako said  
  
"I am found out."Yaten said, with sarcasm   
  
"Yep. Sitting next to you in first period has taught me something about you."Minako said, Yaten seemed curious, and she smiled  
  
"What have you learned?"He asked  
  
"Don't wake you up, if you have fallen asleep, and don't disturb you, when you have waken up."Minako said. She let out a giggle at the look on Yatens face. It was priceless.  
  
"Heres the movie theater."Yaten said, he opened the door, for Minako to go in, she said "Thanks." Then he walked in.  
  
Yaten walked up to the desk, and a lady asked "What movie?"  
  
Minako seemed to jump from no ware, and almost said some other movie, but Yaten beat her to it.  
  
"Two tickets for Bloody Massacre."  
  
Minako looked at him, and pouted. The lady then stared at him. Then she spoke.  
  
"Wait, your Yaten Kou from the Three Lights! Why do you need two tickets?"   
  
Yaten pulled Minako over to his side, and said "I am on a date."  
  
The girl at the counter looked at him, and said "Is she your girlfriend?" Yaten went to speak, but Minako had beaten him to it. "Yep, I am his girlfriend."  
  
"Please just give the tickets, we don't want to miss the movie."Yaten said, then he pulled Minako away, showed the ticket, and walked up to the snack counter.  
  
"What size popcorn?"Yaten asked  
  
"Um......Medium?"Minako said  
  
"Nah, how about two smalls?"Yaten asked  
  
"Thats equal to a Large."Minako said  
  
"If we get a bucket of popcorn, its free re-fills."Yaten said  
  
"Yeah, but how much do you expect to eat, maybe two smalls?"Minako said  
  
"But I just said......."Yaten started  
  
"Or a large since two smalls are the same amount as a large."Minako said  
  
"Ok, a large."Yaten said to the cashier. "No what other snack?"  
  
"Um.......Gummy worms."Minako said  
  
"Nah, those are bad for you."Yaten said  
  
"They only have one carb."Minako said  
  
"Thats what they want you to think."Yaten said smirking  
  
"You poor boy, are you paranoid?"Minako asked  
  
"Nope."Yaten said  
  
"Thats what they want you to think."Minako said  
  
"Are you mimicking me?"Yaten asked  
  
"Nope."Minako said  
  
"Your the paranoid one now."Yaten said  
  
"Hey, now your mimicking me."Minako said  
  
"Just pick out a snack."Yaten said  
  
"I'll get gummy bears."Minako said  
  
"Fine."Yaten said  
  
After that, Minako thought to herself 'Thats three for me, zero for Yaten.'  
  
"What size drink are you going to get?"Yaten asked  
  
"Super sized Cola."Minako said  
  
"I am glad this is not a base ball game, or you would wait on a bath room line for six hours."Yaten said, causeing Minako to hit him on the side of the head  
  
"Mr.Kou, What size drink do you plan on getting?"Minako said "Hmmmm?"  
  
"Same, but if we were at a baseball game, the line for the mens room is shorter."Yaten said, smirking at the look he got  
  
"How about we get one super size, and two straws?"Minako asked  
  
"What is the straws get mixed up?"Yaten asked  
  
"Who cares, there are germs any were, and I don't think I'm sick at this moment."Minako said "But then again, I dont think I want to use the same straw, that the person who just ate fish eggs used."  
  
"Then we are getting two super sized colas."Yaten said  
  
"YAY!"Minako said, then she grabbed Yaten buy the arm, and pulled him into theater 7, the one the movie was being shown in, giving Yaten 6 seconds to grab the stuff and pay. When they got in, the took the seats in the way back, the ones right at the wall.   
  
"Are the things before the movie that important?"Minako asked  
  
"Sure they are, it makes you so bored, that you are finally glad to see the movie."Yaten said  
  
"I never thought of it like that."Minako said  
  
"So, are you enjoying yourself?"Yaten asked   
  
"On some level, yes. You are funny in some sense, but in another one, you are strange."Minako said  
  
"How am I strange?"Yaten asked  
  
"Oh, I dont know, it's just, something about you, I cant put my figure on it."Minako replied  
  
"What is it?"Yaten asked  
  
"Maybe the fact that you took a girl to see a movie, that is going to be highly gruesome."Minako said  
  
"I still say it is better then what you wanted to see."Yaten said  
  
"Shh Yaten, the movie is starting."Minako said 'prepare yourself to have a broken hand by the end of this.'She thought  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N---  
  
I would like to say Thank you to JoCrox, for pointing out about the error I had made on sweat dropped. And thanks for suggesting the spacing, I usually write like that, but in other stories, I got told to write the other way, and I just got confused from it all  
  
Now, I promise next chapter--  
  
That you will find out what happened to the movie tickets Minako had , had. (That sounds odd.)  
  
And will Yaten have a broken hand?  
  
2 more chappies to go - Then the comic strip will be done. I already have the beginning drawn. : ) 


	5. Movie Temp?

Hi everyone, I am so sorry it took soooooooo long to update this. I have written about 6 different versions of this chapter, the first two times it got deleted when my stupid computer shut itself down. (Gets screw driver and threatens computer)  
  
Well, I can say I have the last paragraph for the last chapter already written, so I know that the last chappie will be out shortly after this one. Oh yes, thank you everyone for your nice reviews. -  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5 ----- The movie  
  
------------------  
  
Minako sat in disgust watching the movie. She looked over to Yaten who was stuffing popcorn into his mouth, and saw his eyes glued to the screen. She sat in thought.  
  
'How could someone enjoy seeing.........such gruesome stuff?' That thought came to her head every time she looked at the screen. Minako then turned her head to the screen, and pretended to find the movie enjoyable.  
  
Yaten turned his head to Minako and whispered to her "Scared?"  
  
Minako looked him in the eye, and whispered back "Yaten, when I am really frightened, your hand will be broken in 3 places, so you will know when I am frightened. Of course its not that it is scary, it is just..........grousome."  
  
"Grusome?"Yaten said  
  
"Yes Yaten."Minako said flatly  
  
"I don't see whats gru......well maybe that................ew...........that defiantly, wow, this is pretty sick, and messed up."   
  
"I think your brain needs to be checked out if you only just realized that this is a twisted sick movie."Minako whispered  
  
"Well it is bloody."Yaten said "Now I know why it was called 'Bloody Massacre 2000'."   
  
"And the genius gets an award. Usually the title speaks for itself, oh great smart one." Minako whispered  
  
"At least it is not the movie you wanted to see."Yaten said  
  
"I still have the tickets if you want to sneak into that one."Minako whispered  
  
"You still have them?"Yaten said, with a grown  
  
"Yep, I figured if this movie was as...............sick..............as I thought it would be, this would be a safety one."Minako whispered  
  
"Hey that one no one under the age of 17 could see, sorry Minako, were out of luck." Yaten said, with relief  
  
"Yaten it is either this, or the baby movie."Minako said  
  
"They also had a Sailor V movie, for the anime."Yaten said  
  
"They had Sailor V? Why did no one tell me?"Minako asked  
  
"Why would you care?"Yaten asked  
  
'If only he knew. Man, I wonder who plays my voice?'Minako thought  
  
"Oh yay, the movie is finally over Yaten!"Minako said, turning her head to the screen  
  
"Come on, Its only 10. I'll treat you to ice cream since, well I took you to see a really gruesome movie, that turned your stomach."Yaten said  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
I promise to update, this will be longer, I promise, tell me if I should re-write it, I think I could make it funnier much longer. 


	6. The End Finally

After a trip to an ice cream parlor, Yaten grabbed Minako by the arm, and dragged her down the street taking back roads. Once the two got to a point that looked very famelure Minako stopped Yaten, and Minako had him follow the other back road that she took in her days as Sailor V to get home.  
"You expect me to clime that?" Yaten said looking distastefully at the fence in front of him  
"Yes, now come on." Minako said showing off by doing a flip, and landing on her feet at the top of the gate. "Now come on."

"Show off."Yaten mumbled

"Yeah Yeah." Minako murmured watching Yaten give the fence another death glare. She then watched him scale the gate.

"Meet you on the other side Yaten!" Minako said jumping down.  
Yaten then jumped down, landing on his feet, just like Minako.  
"Well now, where are we?"Yaten asked  
"Oh, we just have to walk down here, make a few more turns, and then we are at my house." Minako said happily, "follow me!"  
"Alright." Yaten said 'At least she's not dragging me down the road.'

-

"Well, this is my house." Minako said standing on the stoop.  
"Yeah, I know." Yaten said look away, and at the night sky.  
"I had a er…..great time?" Minako said questionably

"Yeah, same here." Yaten responded. He then turned his head and looked her dead in the eye  
"What is it?" She asked

"Well, erm ….. Well…..nothing. I'm just going to do this once, and if you tell anyone……." Yaten started

"Wha…"Minako started, but never finished because Yaten gave her a peck on the cheek.  
They both stared at one another for a few minutes, and then turned around to see the front door open, and Mrs. Aino standing there a camera to her eye snapping pictures like mad.

"Er…… I gotta go, ja!" Was all Yaten could say before doing his least favorite thing in the world. Jogging.

End


End file.
